The field of enteric neurobiology (also known as neurogastroenterology) has moved forward considerably in the last 5 years. New technologies have been incorporated rapidly, and fruitful interactions between basic and clinical scientists have defined and shaped problems for both communities. This has led to new findings, clinical and basic science advances and a new context for the enteric nervous system (ENS) in gastrointestinal physiology and pathophysiology. The need to mobilize resources and personnel toward studies of neurogastroenterology is highlighted by the fact that the NIDDK recently organized a special request for grant applications (RFA) related to gastrointestinal neurobiology and motility. The last conference on this topic was held in 1998. Because of the advances and excitement in this field a conference has been organized entitled "Enteric Nervous System 2003". The Objectives of the Conference are: To educate basic scientists, physicians and trainees in the latest findings in development, neuroanatomy, anatomy, pharmacology, physiology, and pathophysiology of the enteric nervous system. To bring together basic and clinical scientists with specific interests in the enteric nervous system to enhance understanding of disordered gut function in terms of alterations in the anatomy, physiology, development and pharmacology of the enteric nervous system. To reveal new insights into the pathophysiology of gastrointestinal disease through studies of the enteric nervous system. At the outcome of the meeting it is expected that participants will be educated in the advances made in research on the ENS in the last 5 years. It is hoped that the field will "gel" and that emerging knowledge will translate in new research directions, new collaborations will be formed and participants will see a cohesive picture of the ENS from development, through normal physiology to pathophysiology. From this picture there will be gaps - these are the challenges for the future.